Bond and Free
by The Blueish Rose
Summary: "Sting has always gotten what he wants." Rougue said with an evil glint in his eye. Well that brat wasn t getting me! Yuki is forced to join Sabertooth due to uh...troubles. She is only encountered with more troubles as the worst-duo-in-history decides she s their new playtoy. But unlike everyone else, she fights back. Rated T for language and sexual related content. StingxOCxRogue
1. Into My Own

**Hi everyone! So...This is my first story and let me know if I suck or not...but anyway! Sting is kind of OOC, I just REALLY wanted to make him the loud, perverted, and rowdy one with a HUGE ego. I know that the Fairy Tail OC Thing is kinda overused...ecspecially where the oc is a dragon slayer girl for water...Again rambling at my noncreativity...Well Ignoring the fact that I am not completely obsessed with Fairy Tail...**

**Natsu:*Cough Cough* Lie *cough cough* She even has a poster!**

**...nevermind just read on...ENJOY! PEASEANTS! MUHAHAHAHA...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN FAIRY TAIL! I OWN THE WORLD! But seriously though...who even reads these things? Oh well, don`t wanna get sued...I don`t own anything except for my overused oc and my sandwhich (thankfully)...**

**Oh right! WARNING: My character drops the f-bomb a bunch so excuse her...colorful language.**

_"And...did...did YOU kill your foster parents?" They nodded with a smirk at my reaction. "How sick." I spat back at them.  
_

* * *

I saw him. Bleeding. In so much pain. I could tell he was trying to put the pain away but he gave me a crooked grin as usual, like everything was alright...but it wasn`t...and when he closed his eyes,I could tell his breathing stopped and that just confirmed that nothing would ever be okay again...ever. But, I`m getting ahead of myself here, let`s take you to where it all started...

* * *

**About ten months earlier**

My day just started out like any other day, so I was running away from him. From who? The shopkeeper of course, oh so I know stealing is bad and shit but, my friend is dying and I need to help her. So this shopkeeper was really umm _fierce_ and onviously I underestimated the old guy, because he turned out to be a mage...a very _powerful _mage. I finally made it into the forest and cast an illusion spell on the place. I could hear him cursing to himself about `kids these days` and he turned around and walked back. I finally sighed with relief and turned around, manuevering my way into the forest I knew all to well. I came across the cave I was staying in and finally, came face to face wither her.

She was laying on the mat with those huge blue eyes that seem to see straight through my soul. _She knows what I`ve been doing. _As if on que, she gave me a disapproving glare and glanced at the goods I had in my hands. "Ok I know what we said about stealing, but you just need one more day! Then, you will be perfectly fine, and no more stealing." Her nose twitched, "Fine." She said in her high-pitched voice. I really hated it when I put stress on her like this, she didn`t deserve it. If anything, I deserved the pain the small cat was going through. Yeah that`s right, Jenny is a _cat_.

I gave her the potions that were meant to heal her wound. I gave it to her, then her scratch started to heal up. Only when it was fully healed, I let myself smile and breathe a sigh of relief. "Good night Yuki." I smiled at the now radiant-as-ever cat. "Good night Jenny." And for the first time in a long time, I was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Sting growled. "Were you able to catch him?" His partner, Rogue, asked. "No, he was too fast and pulled a illusion spell at me in the last minute." Much to Sting`s annoyance, Rogue`s mouth twitched a bit, which may have been unnoticed, but this was his partner, Sting, and Sting knew that Rogue may as well full blown laughed at him. "Must`ve been one hell of an illusion spell for you to fall under." Sting nodded with annoyance, "Yeah this guy was obviously powerful, and he fit the description for the wanted criminal in the S-Class mission back at Sabertooth."

Sting got down and got behind the counter. "Remind me why we took this lame-ass job again?" Rogue sighed, _when will his teammate ever learn? _"Because you said it was going to be a piece of cake for 5,000,000 jewls." Sting lazily picked at something on the counter. "Well yeah now I remember, but looking after a simple magic shop isn`t exactly worth 5,000,000 jewl, right?" Rogue sighed,"That`s exactly what I told you last week. Putting aside that point, you still managed to fail the job."

"Eh? Don`t worry about it, we can just complete the S-Rank mission, which is worth 5 times as much Jewl as this sorry excuse of a shop."

"All right, I suppose we can close the shop, take our Jewl, and be done with it."

Sting whooped, "That`s what I`m talking about!" _Idiot. _Rogue thought.

* * *

**STING`S POV**

I barged into the guild. "HEY EVERYONE, I`M BACK!"

Master Jiemma Looked over to me with surprise. "Did you not complete your mission. " I shrugged, "The mission really wasn`t worth completing." Master Jiemma gave us a disapproving look, "Oh? And was `not completing` your mission worth destroying the reputation of Sabertooth?" _oh god, I pissed him off again. _Rogue, my saviour, helped me though. "With all do respect, master, we found the wanted criminal, Azula, as he stole from the shop we were taking care of and decided it would do much more for Sabertooth`s reputaion if we caught the criminal that has been wanted for almost five years."

Master Jiemma nodded in approval, _Oh thank you Rogue. "_Very well, but I do expect this criminal to not get the better of you." We nodded with respect and made our way out of the guild, when Master stopped us, "And boys? You do tend to have a habit of underestimating your enemies, don`t let that happen this time. You will be taking Minerva, Rufus,and Yukino with you." With a nod of understanding, snickers from the rest of guild, we turned and left.

* * *

**ROGUE`S POV **

**"**Dammit! Why did he have to go and embarrass us like that?"I shook my head, "Probably because it`s true, we do tend to underestimate our opponents." Sting tensed a bit, then looked back at the rest of our `teammates`. "Yeah,but he didn`t have to go mentioning it in front of the whole guild." I sighed, "Whatever, let`s just get this over with, then we will never be embarrassed again." Sting grinned evilly, "Hell yeah."

* * *

**YUKI`S POV**

**"**Ughhhhh. Jenny we need to get out of this place!" I rolled over, only to find Jenny...gone. "Oh hell no, JENNY!" I screamed out in the middle of the cave, only hearing the soft echos back. I started running as fast as I could, _I need to find her, before she gets injured again. _"JENNY! Please, where are you?" I got down on my knees, and started to sulk. _No, I can`t do that at a time like this, I need to find her, no matter what. _I started to catch her scent, then followed it, it was muddled with about five other scents, three of them unfamiliar, the other two, however, I knew from yesterday. _Oh hell no, you mess with my exceed, you mess with me. _

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Why did we have to take his stupid cat, and not his!" Minerva groaned. "I know dragon slayers, and their exceeds are like their best friend, so this way, she`ll be coming to us." Rogue stated calmly. "Hell yeah! And that`s when the real battle begins!" Sting exclaimed, breaking our silent vow to be quiet as we waited for her. "Sting! Will you SHUT UP!" Minerva shouted at Sting, only to have Rogue shush them both. "What did you say to me you little-" Minerva started, "She`s coming, and she`s angry, this won`t be easy." Rogue interrupted, as everyone got into a fighting stance.

Sting smirked at the clearing, in which was deserted. Sting`s eyes` widened, "Rufus! Behind you!" Rufus turned around, only to be knocked out by the barely-visable shadow. "Tch, he`s quick." With an understanding nod between Rogue and Sting, they both disappeared in a flash. "ROGUE, STING, COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Yukino shouted at them, only to be knocked out quickly herself. _He`s moving so fast, we can`t even follow to see what his power was. _Rogue and Sting both thought.

The duo looked to Minerva, who was smirking to herself, "Come on, now, that`s not fair! Being holed up so no one can attack you. Coward!" Minerva laughed maniacally, Yuki scowled, _since when did you guys play fair. _Yuki thought. Again, Yuki lashed out from her hiding spot, only to have Minerva say quieitly to herself,"So that`s where you are."

Minerva did a random hand sign and all at once, she and Yuki switched places. "What the-" Minerva didn`t let Yuki finish her sentence as Minerva lashed out and attacked Yuki.

Minerva then dusted off her hands as if it were nothing. "Such a shame I have to destroy such a cute face. Come on, you guys grab him, and I`ll start the interrogation on the train." Rogue and Sting were getting out of their spots but we stopped when Yuki quickly punched upwards towards Minerva, knocking her out.

"You tend to underestimate me, Sabertooth." Rogue manipulated the shadows so that they grabbed Yuki, "Now now," Yuki said, "That`s hardly fair." And Yuki stepped on the shadow almost spliting it in half. Rogue`s mouth twitched, "Well Sabertooth doesn`t need to play fair, we only need to win."

Yuki`s eyes widened in realization before, but it was too late, because Sting then put a flash of light to her neck, thus knocking her out. "I can`t believe he was able to get Minerva." Sting said, his silent companion merely nodded. "We did underestimate him, it seems. He is very well-versed in using silent spells, for we still don`t know what his affinity is. And it seems he meant for it to be that way." Sting scowled, "He beat three of us, including Minerva. And he obviously knew what he was doing. Smart boy."

"Yeah." Rogue agreed.

* * *

**YUKI`S POV **

I woke up with a splitting headache to deep navy blue-almost black eyes. I jumped up, only multiplying my headache. "Where is she?!" I shouted at them. The blondie shot a confused look at another Dragon slayer, one with deep red eyes. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE!" I was summoning up some power, when it hurt me even more. I turned my head around to see a pair of glowing handcuffs, "What the hell are these?" I asked. The one with black hair turned towards me, "These are handcuffs that suck all of your energy up, so the more you summon, the more they take." I grimaced as the handcuffs took more energy from me. _I really don`t have time for this._

"Hey! You!" I turned to see blondie calling me. "Who were you calling looking for just now?" I scowled at his nonchalant manner. "If I didn`t tell you, that means it`s none of your fucking business." He seemed to take my comment as an insult and smacked me, "Don`t go acting all high and mighty with me boy," He started laughing maniacally, "You obviously have a strong will and a defiant manner." I met his gaze, _"You have no idea." _I said threateningly.

His smile faded, "Oh yeah? And what the hell are you going to do about it? You can`t seem to fight in the state your in." We were having a stare down and then he stopped to...puke? I looked outside the window. _Oh no...no no no no. HELL NO! _I started to feel my stomach turning and the nasty vile in the back of my throat. Luckily I was able to keep it in. "Haha! I knew she was a dragon slayer. Told you Rogue!" The blondie shouted at his partner, Rogue.

His partner glanced at me, "It seems so. Tell me, what generation dragon slayer are you?" I spat at him, "Well as if I`m going to tell someone who bound me and took my exceed. So fuck off!" He glared at me with a gaze that would have made Satan want to shrivel up with fear. "Although my partner finds it amusing, I do not cope well with defiance." I, however, was not one to shrivel up in fear, so I took his death-threatening gaze as an insult.

"Third generation." I tried to hold up three fingers, but the handcuffs restrained me, "And you?" Both grinned evilly, "Also, third generation, with the addition of bathing in our foster parents` blood." I gaped at them, "But obviously you have done the same, because no one that hasn`t would have been able to defeat us, much less a group of five." I gaped at them, "You honestly think I bathed in my foster parents` blood voluntary?" They both looked to eachother. "And...di...did YOU kill your foster parents?" They nodded with a smirk at my reaction. "How _sick."_ I spat back at them. I was once consumed with rage as the image of my own foster parent, Caersiewell, lying on the ground, the blood piling up as he merely glanced at me with loving eyes. I felt my power overwhelming me, as the handcuffs continued to suck my power up, I really _didn`t care. _I summoned as much power as I could subconsciously, _get. me. the fuck. out. of these. things. _

I screamed with rage as I tore the handcuffs apart, _how dare they! How dare they smile about killing their parents! The ones that took them in! The ones that taught them everything they know! HOW DARE THEY! _As I was soon blinded by my own rage, I was, just as quickly, brought back to consciousness as blondie quickly struck my neck, once he saw I was getting out of control. He smirked to his partner, "Seems we hit a soft spot." His partner, however, was most intrigued with the way I broke the handcuffs, "He obviously has an immense amount of power, so much that he broke the handcuffs. Sting?" Sting grunted in recognition, "Let`s be wary of this next time." Sting nodded in agreement. "Yeah, lets."

I glared at them, a little weary from releasing such power. The fact I was on a train didn`t help. _Wait. Train?! _I clutched my stomach again and made my way to the window, only to have the train stop. _Oh thank you god. _Sting and Rogue both turned toward me as I recognized my surroundings. _Oh hell. Not the magic council. I think I`m going to be sick, this time not from transportation. _"We`re here." Sting and Rogue both said to me. _Fuck you. Fuck you all._

* * *

**OHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I didn`t have more time to write this little story of mine, I promise to make the next ones longer! Please tell me what you think by rating and reviewing, it is too much? Oh by the way! The protagonist IS A GIRL! Sting and Rogue just don`t realize that...yet :D And I really don`t want this story to be one of the love at first sight, spilling their guts out in the second chapter, then the "unexpected" pregnancy. Personally, I find them being really young, having a child etc. kind of sick. IT`S A CHILD FOR GOD`S SAKE! But...yeah. This FanFic does have a bunch of fluff, but it`s not "PURE" Fluff.**

**Let me know how it is! Please please please review! Is it good? is it bad? TELL ME! If you do I will post the chapter even more soon(er)! Love you guys!**


	2. A Question

**Thanks to some people *cough cough* SpiffyPixie1, whoever O.o is, I now have the motivation to go on with my story! (I actually completely forgot about it)heh….heh As for the rest of you, you are Wha`s uLet me know on how long! Well anyway, I think I`m going to make this girl REALLY dense, like she`ll be clever and strategic and all, but when a guy confesses their love, she`ll just blow them off (unknowingly, of course) I just had to go there, I think the reactions are hilarious! **

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail (or do I? Dun dun dun.)**

I was pushed into the doors harshly. "Quit it." I spat at the blond who, despite my protests, put handcuffs back on me. "Don`t feel like it." He said back at me. _Damn that nonchalant attitude. Actually damn all of him period. _I was just about to voice my thoughts until a big ball of fur tackled me. I looked up to a cat that looked suspiciously like a tiger. "Jenny?!" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yuki! I was so afraid...that mean lady said you were dead...and I dont know what would have happened!" She started to burst out into tears dramatically. I mentally rolled my eyes, "It`ll be fine, I`m here now aren`t I?" She sniffed and brightened almost immediately, "That`s right." I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sting was rolling his eyes at me. "Let`s save the happy reunion and get a move on." We arrived at the magic council. A wave of nostalgia soon washed over me. _Ugh, not again. _

I met the judge-dude who was at the top of the stands. "Yuki, someone has finally found you!" I scoffed, "Yeah right, they ambushed me and kidnapped my exceed! They should be the ones arrested!" The man chuckled, _damn you old man. _I realize I`m starting to send a bunch of things to hell. But given the situation, I think it`s kind of necessary, right?

Rogue stood up in front of the council. "Excuse me sir, but what are we to do with this criminal?" He pushed me harshly forward, I hissed with fury. _Screw it. I`m damning you too emo child. _The old man stopped laughing, "Criminal? Who said she was a criminal?" I smirked at their reactions. _Yeah that`s right. _"But-but sir…" Rogue stuttered. What`s up with the 'sir' shit anyway? He`s probably an ass kisser. "What do you mean he`s not a criminal!?" Loudmouth blondie screamed.

"He`s up in fifty seven wanted posters! Most of them being S ranked missions!" The old man seemed to sigh. "Yuki isn`t a criminal, Yuki is simply my grandchild." Everyone`s jaw dropped, including the magic councils. "Wh-wh-what?" Blondie whispered. _Heh, serves you right. _"Now that you have found my long-lost Grandchild-"

"I was `lost` for a reason you know." I interrupted.

"-I would like for you to take Yuki to Sabertooth. I cannot have my beloved grandchild getting into all sorts of trouble." And that, my friends, is how I (unwillingly) joined a guild.

"Hellloooo?" I poked Blondie, then Emo boy. They both looked at me, "Do you mind?" I asked, holding my hands up behind my back, still cuffed, if I might add. "We need to make sure you don`t get away. So you`re staying." Blondie grumbled. "Woahhh, who pissed in your Cheerios?" I asked. "A little water dragon slayer, who decided to be a little bitch." I held (or atleast tried) my hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, I get it, you`re mad that you aren`t as special as you thought because I kicked you and your teams asses-"

"You did _not_ kick our ass." Blondie took hold of my shirt and lifted me up. "Listen here, _pretty boy._ I kick people`s ass, not the other way around. We could have killed you if we wanted, but we were simply following orders." I smirked at him, "Ohhh, looks like someone`s whipped." I sang.

"Alright, that's it." He raised his fist to punch me, but right when his hand almost connected with my face, I grinned. Then ducked to the side. He hit Rogue who was, coincidentally, right behind me. "Haha you`re too slow!" I stuck my tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry.

He came at me again, and again, until he was out of breath. "Wow you really underestimate your opponents." They both froze, and suddenly the aura changed, from menacing to straight out creepy. "Oh I hit a nerve did I?" I grinned at them. Sting held up his hands, probably to attack. I got into a defensive stance instinctively. _Finally, some action._

Blondie attacked mercilessly. I had to admit, he was good. But I was better. I finally found the pattern to his attacks. _They`re stiff. He can`t move his attack once he`s already thrown it. _With that in mind, I quickly formulated the plan I was going to use.

Once I finally got one of his thin light whip attacks, I jumped in front of it, just enough so the handcuffs would be damaged. I quickly broke the handcuffs apart and started running before Blondie could realize what just happened. I kept on running until I was absolutely sure they weren`t following me. I stopped and sat on the ground, panting heavily. I looked down because I felt something on my ankle. I paused in shock, trying to process what was happening.

"Shit-"Was all I had time to say, because around my ankle, I found a thick black shadow-like rope. I was trying to cut the rope as I was sliding through the forest, hitting rocks on my back. "C`mon!" I mumbled, trying to cut the rope with my pocket knife. "It won`t work you know. " I heard Emo boy`s menacing voice. "It`s not an actual object."

_I forgot there was two of them. This was going to be harder than I thought. _I let a line of curses out. "Woah, pretty boy`s got some mouth." I smirked at him, "The pretty boy who defeated you? Or the pretty boy who ran away and almost left you in the dust?" He took me by my shirt, which was probably worn in that spot now. "Why you-"

"Sting, we don`t want to repeat what happened last time." Blondie let me go. _Uh huh, that`s what I thought. Little wuss. _"Ughh fine." Blondie let out a sigh. "When are we getting there anyway?" Rogue stopped and stared at us, "Right now." I came face to face with a huge building, it was almost a town!

_Oh god, just kill me now…._

**AND THAT`S IT! Review, did you like it? Did you hate it? If so, what did you hate about it? ( or else I really won`t give a shit about your flame comment.) Sorry it`s so short, even though it`s been so long! Really, I will try harder next time to make it longer! It`s just my exams are coming up, I have to study, etc. (And also because I`m lazy) But I was seriously happy when you guys reviewed…..so keep on doing that! LOVE YOU! **

**P.S I need your opinion, should they find out the old, "oh he`s a girl?", or walk in on her changing XD or what? TELL ME! Thank You!**


End file.
